<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【湛澄】受难 by ichigo_mini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452421">【湛澄】受难</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigo_mini/pseuds/ichigo_mini'>ichigo_mini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigo_mini/pseuds/ichigo_mini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>蓝湛×江澄<br/>#纯开车设定。原著背景＋魏无羡没重生＋湛澄已是道侣<br/>#澄后天双性(无子宫，单纯拥有女性器官及能够获得性快感，不要深究构造，这只是无脑肉)＋淫纹(自我二设)。<br/>有舔穴和脐橙(？)<br/>OOC与雷齐飞，个人性趣与爽共舞。没有逻辑，就是开车。<br/>大岩桐——花语：欲望。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【湛澄】受难</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>蓝湛×江澄<br/>#纯开车设定。原著背景＋魏无羡没重生＋湛澄已是道侣<br/>#澄后天双性(无子宫，单纯拥有女性器官及能够获得性快感，不要深究构造，这只是无脑肉)＋淫纹(自我二设)。<br/>有舔穴和脐橙(？)<br/>OOC与雷齐飞，个人性趣与爽共舞。没有逻辑，就是开车。<br/>大岩桐——花语：欲望。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>江澄觉着自己可真是造了孽。<br/>费劲千辛万苦终于除掉了这个让他头疼数天的邪祟，却没想到这邪祟竟在被除掉前用尽自身怨气在他身上下了个诅咒。<br/>回到寝屋脱下衣服，江澄看着自己的下身，以及小腹上浅红色的似乎是大岩桐形状地花纹，沉默了约有半盏茶的时间，直到感觉身子有些冷了，他才翻找出干净的衣服换上。<br/>他略有整理过自己的身体发生了什么样的变化——首先，他的双腿之间多出了一个不应该属于男性的器官；其次，这纹在身上的大岩桐图案大概会封锁住他灵力的运转。<br/>——不对，不应该说“大概”，而是他已经感觉到自己体内可以运转的灵力已经越来越稀薄的事实。<br/>若是他未记错的话，有关这种花纹的信息，曾经出现在他翻阅过的书上。<br/>这是只有少数媚鬼才能够掌握的诅咒，这个诅咒会令媚鬼本身当场灰飞烟灭，且还有十分严格的一点，那便是这种诅咒只可对男性使用。当诅咒成功以后，受到诅咒的男性身上会出现本是女性才可拥有的性器官，同时小腹上会出现某种花纹——而这种花纹世间都将其称为“淫纹”。<br/>一听便不是什么正常东西。被刻上淫纹的男性，首先灵力运转会被逐渐封锁，而当灵力被完全封锁之时，淫纹便会开始发热，同时让刻有淫纹之人产生性渴望，甚至不自觉想要与人颠鸾倒凤——这便是这花纹被称作淫纹的缘由。<br/>解法不是没有，并且成功解除之后，不仅灵力能够恢复正常运转，淫纹与女穴也会随之消失，但这解法也并非能够轻易做到：那便是在一周之间，必须每日皆让女穴摄入他人的新鲜阳精——“新鲜”这俩字所包涵的意义，自然不用多说了。而就目前的记载来看，只有这一种方法可解。<br/>并且只要开始摄入新鲜阳精的一周内，只要缺了一天未能摄入，就必须重新计算天数，同时性渴望会增加至原本的一倍。<br/>不是没有道士想过，不如便带着这淫纹，强忍着饥渴一直活下去，可到后来有人发现，若是一个月内未能解除，淫纹处便会开始自燃烧至全身，那火如同三昧真火，根本无法扑灭。<br/>“……”江澄黑着脸将莲花坞内能够找到的关于淫纹的记载都翻了个遍，最终找到的有用信息也就上述这么些。<br/>他压下心中怒火，趁着这淫纹开始发热前先用了晚膳，且告诉下人自己最近不想见人之后才又回了房。<br/>似是这东西掐好了时间似的，刚一从内锁上房门，江澄便感到自下腹起出现的一阵热流开始缓缓扩散。<br/>他恨恨咬牙，走到床前倒至床上，整张脸埋在被褥里，那处的热度却愈发明显。<br/>甚至感觉到女穴有些止不住的发痒。<br/>这是江澄人生那么多年来从未有过的感受。到底做了几十年纯汉子，突然却让他多了个异性器官，这异性器官还盈满了性欲，这放在谁身上都会有异样感。<br/>江澄从床上坐起，试图运转体内灵力借以压制，不稍片刻发觉灵力已经完全无法运转，若还想强行动用便会伤及经脉后，只能无奈放弃。<br/>那要怎么办？要么等死，要么就只能按照书上的解法了。<br/>想着，江澄脑内浮现出一个人。<br/>随后又迅速放弃了。<br/>他和那个人才结为道侣没多久，宣布结为道侣后两人因要事缠身未得亲密，导致亲吻以上的事情都没做过，要是以这种原由与对方上床作为初夜，那不就是只把对方当工具而已？这种行为江澄是十分不想的。<br/>明明宣布结为道侣前两人也不是没有上过床，江澄却是在这时莫名矫情了起来。<br/>那要拜托其他人？<br/>但除了那个人以外江澄觉得自己不能接受和其他人上床。<br/>难道就等死？<br/>……………<br/>不，那就先放着，一个月里总能找到办法解决。<br/>江澄也不知自己哪来的自信，但这又是他目前唯一能想到的最佳办法。<br/>回过神来时，天色已经完全黑了，江澄浑身止不住的发热，身体深处的瘙痒愈发强烈，甚至属于男性的那一部分器官都有了微微抬头的迹象。这让他忍不住骂了一句脏话。<br/>才第一个晚上就这样，不说那些坚持了一个月最终死去的先人，那些摄入过阳精又未能继续的人到底是怎么忍受翻一倍的效果的！<br/>江澄闭上眼深呼吸了几轮，再睁开眼时终于下了决心，解开了自己身上的衣物，手向下身探去。<br/>……至少先把男性这部分欲望解决了再说。<br/>自亵这事江澄不是没做过，好歹他也是正常男性。当他握上自己那已经半挺立的阴茎时，舒适感蔓延至全身，他舒了口气，开始撸动起来。<br/>这个过程没什么可多言的，到底他还算熟悉自己的身体，但不熟悉的是似乎因为这淫纹的影响，他射精比以往早了一些……并且女穴似乎也有了点连带反应。<br/>他用一只手小心翼翼地探向比阴茎再往大腿里的那个位置，才触了一下他便一个激灵收回了手。<br/>他感觉到那两瓣肉唇已经湿润了，并且在被触碰时，他还感觉到了一种从未有过的触电感——与紫电上令人疼痛的电不同，那是一种，他所描述不出的奇怪感觉。<br/>除此之外，江澄唯一还能感受到的便是害怕。<br/>他害怕这种陌生的感觉，似乎会把人支配。<br/>“别想了……别想了……”江澄自言自语逼迫自己镇定下来，尽力去忽视掉淫纹的影响，随后去泡了个冷水浴，再然后躺在床上，逼迫自己睡觉。<br/>可这东西并不打算给江澄睡个好觉。<br/>好不容易睡下的江澄，在梦中成为了女人，被一个男人死死摁住，狰狞的阴茎在江澄花穴里进进出出。江澄想挣扎，却无论如何都挣脱不开对方的桎梏，甚至对方的性器还狠狠顶上敏感点，让江澄只得在对方身下失声高潮。<br/>江澄看不清身上人的模样，因高潮而大张的嘴被对方俯下身吻住，那人的舌头挤进江澄嘴里，扫过一圈以后缠上江澄的舌，将津液递到江澄口中。<br/>奇怪的是江澄并未有任何排斥感，甚至身体还在一收一收地感受着对方还埋在自己体内的炽热器官。<br/>一吻尽后，江澄听见对方用模糊的声音说道：<br/>“你只能想着我。”<br/>江澄不知道对方这句话是什么意思，但能知道的是自己身体里属于对方的巨大物事又大幅度抽动起来，一次比一次深入，顶得江澄眼前白光直闪。<br/>意识沉浮间江澄感觉对方顶到了自己体内一个奇怪的地方，比高潮更为激烈的触电感让江澄从欢愉中清醒了片刻，着急道：“这里…不可以！”<br/>可男人没有要听江澄话的意思，仍旧执拗的撞击着江澄身体深处的一个小口，引得江澄痉挛阵阵，却无法使力将对方推开。<br/>不可以…会怀上！江澄内心急切，可偏偏身体食髄滋味，任由男人将自己的宫口顶开。<br/>江澄感觉到男人硬挺的性器又热了一分，内心警铃大作，随后——<br/>——江澄从床榻上惊醒，下意识摸了摸自己的小腹处。<br/>中了诅咒后虽会长出女性的性器官，却不会拥有女性的子宫，这一点他是已经在书中得到确认的。<br/>但梦中自己作为女性被男人插入的感觉太过真实，让江澄不得不再次确认自己并未真的变成了女人。<br/>而且这淫纹实在厉害。江澄摸到自己身下湿润的一片，一时不知应该作何反应。<br/>做个春梦都能在现实中真的高潮，这到底能让人变得多淫乱？<br/>从小腹出冒出的热量让江澄莫名感到有些口干舌燥，但他不敢多想，准备起身来再换一次自己的衣物。<br/>这一起身就起出问题了。<br/>甫一坐起，江澄才看到自己床位处站着个人。到底是淫纹封锁了他的灵力，加之自己又将全部精力放在自制上，他才完全没察觉到有人进了他的屋子。<br/>江澄的第一反应是“不好”，不管来者是要行刺还是家里下人，这个状况于江澄来说都不是好事；而待江澄借着屋外灯光看清来者何人之后，第二反应……还是“不好”。<br/>这深夜闯门的不速之客，正是与他刚确定下关系不久的道侣。<br/>“……你怎么来了？”两人对视一阵，最终还是江澄先开了口。<br/>对方倒也答了，干净夹带着清冷的声音里混杂着几分愤恨：“我本就在云梦境内办事。”<br/>哦，对，他说过。江澄心想，在寻思自己应该怎么接话之时，对方先开口了：“玉环碎了。”<br/>江澄一怔，这才抬起手来查看自己的右手——原本带着的玉手环早不见了踪影。<br/>那玉手环是对方在与自己表白时送的礼，成对儿的，另一个在对方那里，说是可以用来抵御一次致命攻击。但江澄本身不爱多带饰物，那还是在对方再三要求下，才带上的，带着带着也就习惯了。<br/>却没想到那玉环还有这种用法。<br/>“我……”<br/>“为何不告诉我？”<br/>还没来得及辩解，江澄的话就被对方质问的话堵了回去。两人沉默了半晌，江澄还是先开口了：“我不想麻烦你。”<br/>“那你便打算找其他人解决？”对方走到江澄面前将床头的油灯点亮，低头看着仍坐在床上的江澄。<br/>听着话便是知道对方明白自己目前是什么情况，江澄没想到对方会咄咄逼人到这地步，咬了咬下唇，道：“也不曾想过。”<br/>未等对方发作，江澄抢先道：“我……只想要你，蓝湛。”<br/>蓝湛原本皱起的眉在听到这句话后展开了些，似乎有些无奈地叹了口气，再度开口时语气放缓了不少：“为何不告诉我？”<br/>江澄答道：“我不想我们之间的初次…洞房，是这种情况，我不想把你当成工具。”<br/>言罢江澄便听到蓝湛轻笑了一声，他不太确定对方这转瞬即逝的笑里带着什么感情，只见对方脱去外衣，翻身上了床压在江澄身上。<br/>“无妨，”江澄听对方道：“这诅咒关乎你的性命，我本就不可放你不管。”<br/>“且能与娘子云雨七日，蓝某求之不得。”<br/>原本是因难得听见蓝湛那么多话，便等着蓝湛将话说完，却没想到对方还能说出这种荤话。江澄一时不知是臊的还是那淫纹热的，满脸发烫。<br/>身下本就因梦中情动而潮湿一片，现下又因蓝湛的言语撩拨，江澄感觉那女穴再次发痒，内里还止不住的朝外冒水。<br/>羞耻感让江澄不敢直视蓝湛，刚想偏头移开视线却被蓝湛敏锐地察觉，于是他的唇被蓝湛吻住，霎时间舌头纠缠发出的声音充斥在江澄耳边。<br/>受了淫纹的人本就性欲高涨，还异常敏感，江澄光是被蓝湛如此深吻，整个人就控制不住的发热发软，待到蓝湛结束这个吻，江澄理智稍微回笼时，他才发现盖在自己身上的被褥早被掀开，亵衣已被敞开，亵裤也被扒了个干净。<br/>可哪怕如此多的肌肤接触到了空气，江澄身体的热度仍未减退。<br/>中了诅咒之后的身体终于是第一次完全展现在了他人眼前，蓝湛这人从小脸上就没有过多表情，哪怕扫视着江澄已经情动的身体，脸上还是那副冷冰冰的模样。<br/>可江澄看得懂蓝湛的眼神。<br/>若是视线真的能够淫奸他人，蓝湛现在便已经在江澄体内进出了数百次。<br/>想要他。这么一个想法再江澄心里冒出头——当这种想法出现了一次，那么接下来便会无法抑制的再出现无数次，直至将内心填满。<br/>花穴深处涌出一阵阵热流，反映在蓝湛眼中的，便是看到江澄双腿间那处微微张合的肉唇，正一股股冒出水。<br/>明明深知自己的道侣是男人，可此时这两片肉唇的存在却没有给对方徒增异样，反倒有一种特别的美感。<br/>“别……别看了。”江澄被蓝湛过分直白的目光看得害臊，下意识要夹起腿藏起那正在流水的女穴。<br/>察觉到江澄的动作，蓝湛一把抓住江澄的双腿，道：“很好看。”<br/>这一说让江澄更臊了，本以为蓝湛会觉得这模样怪异，却没想到对方看了半天，冒出来的是一句夸赞。<br/>“这有什么好……啊！嗯……你别、别这，嗯啊……样！”江澄刚想反驳一句，不料被蓝湛抬起了腿架到肩上，连带着腰也悬空。而蓝湛的头恰好埋到江澄双腿间，张嘴含住了那两瓣肉唇，激得江澄好半天才说完一句话。<br/>与蓝湛相恋已久的江澄知道对方在情事上异常霸道，根本不会听自己的拒绝，可江澄从未想过对方能够做出这种事情来。<br/>未曾体验过的感觉让江澄想挣脱开蓝湛的桎梏，奈何蓝湛力大无比，自己的身子也早就瘫软成一片，使不出任何力量。<br/>起先蓝湛只是含着两片肉唇，时不时用舌刮掉唇内溢出的“津液”，光是这样便已经让江澄娇喘连连，腿根止不住地颤抖。不久之后蓝湛便觉得这种浅吻并不足够，于是掰开最外层的肉唇，舌尖探入里处，沿着内部的阴唇画了一圈，想要与这张嘴来一个深吻。<br/>这一动作让江澄抑制不住地叫出了声。这花穴再深处是江澄未曾敢去探索的地方，如今蓝湛倒是将其翻出，还要舔舐一番。<br/>再次涌出一股蜜液，此时蓝湛用舌将蜜液舔去，没过多久便觉这样太慢，干脆停下了舔舐的动作，转而开始试图用吮吸的方式来获取更多蜜液。<br/>“呼……啊啊！啊嗯，不要！”本以为蓝湛终于结束舔舐而松了口气的江澄，在下一刻因蓝湛的吮吸惊叫出声，他费力抬起手想要推开蓝湛的头，可身体的力气似是被蓝湛吸走了一般，还搞得他浑身发麻，让江澄的手最后还是只能放在身体两侧。<br/>江澄不知自己被蓝湛吸食了多久，甚至他觉得自己浑身的水分都已经快没有了，小腹深处却仍旧还是源源不断的有热流朝外奔涌。<br/>采集到了足够花蜜的蓝湛心满意足地停下吮吸，抬眼看到江澄面色潮红失神的模样，开口道：“舒服吗？”<br/>江澄抬手遮住了自己的脸，摇头想表示自己不知道。<br/>蓝湛看了却皱眉，随后伸出舌头戳进从阴唇里露出的更深处的小口，在内里的肉壁上转了一圈后又抽出，再次道：“舒服吗。”<br/>“啊！嗯……舒…服……”一下子被探进体内的江澄惊喘了一声，意识到对方不问出个答案不会罢休之后，只得乖乖回答。<br/>花穴被蓝湛用嘴探了个遍，被淫纹支配的器官此时也充血通红，一副随时等待着被插入的模样。此时蓝湛瞧见肉唇上方冒出了一颗肉球，于是用舌面擦过那粒肉球。最敏感的花核被相对粗糙的舌苔摩擦，这一下让江澄尖叫失声，全身弓起，大股爱液洗刷过身体最终冲出体外——竟是到了高潮。<br/>体内掀起了一层层热浪，江澄浑身颤抖，他感觉自己整个人似是被海浪掀翻在岸上的鱼儿，嘴一张一合的，有种即将脱水的感觉。<br/>蓝湛意识到自己把这人欺负狠了，轻轻吻了吻那朵因高潮余韵未过而极力张合的花儿，惹得江澄又是重重一颤，内心害怕对方再来一次方才的行为，身体却开始觉着愈发空虚。<br/>幸好蓝湛也没有过多的恶趣味，他放下江澄架在他肩上的双腿，拿起江澄日常会放在床边的水喝了一口后，将江澄上半身扶坐起来，把水递给江澄道：“喝水。”<br/>用于遮住脸的手在被扶起时便滑落了，他听到蓝湛的声音，可目光却迟迟无法聚神，只能大致看向对方的方向，带着急促的喘息说道：“我，我现、在……没有力……气。”<br/>看着对方眼角泛红失神的模样，蓝湛下腹一紧，原是半挺的性器此刻直接完全硬朗起来。<br/>当然蓝湛没忘记自己应当先干什么，他暂时压下内心升腾起的欲望，自己喝了一口水后吻上江澄，缓慢的将水渡给对方，引导对方将水喝下去。<br/>就这样喂了好几口之后江澄表示可以了，原本还凌乱的气息此时也调整过来不少。然而下身却丝毫没有调整过来，对高潮食髄滋味的女穴依旧瘙痒着，已做好万全的准备来接受外物侵入。<br/>女穴再往上一些位置的阴茎因为方才的情动也挺立着，铃口溢出丝丝清液，弄得江澄下身没有一处干着的地方。<br/>江澄将视线转向蓝湛，眼神稍微下移，便是看到对方腿间的那块布料高高隆起，仅是看那高度就能让人感受到那处的雄伟。<br/>似是受了蛊惑般，江澄感觉到那处正向自己传来强烈的吸引力。他伸手扯下蓝湛的亵裤，双腿缠至对方腰部，用手轻抚过那壮硕男根，轻声道：“蓝湛，我想要你。”<br/>鲜少听见江澄如此坦言自身欲望，这一听蓝湛便觉着自己被撩拨得不轻，将江澄再次放到在床上，蓝湛扶着自己的阴茎，用龟头在花穴外侧来回蹭了一阵，让江澄不住轻喘。<br/>待到溢出的蜜液打湿整个柱身，蓝湛才将阴茎对准了那处微微开合的小口，低声道：“也不许你不要。”<br/>巨大的炽热逐渐挤进江澄的身体里，与江澄在梦中的感觉很像，却又不一样。<br/>“再进来……深一点……”江澄忍不住道。他已无暇思考“矜持”是怎样一种心情，体内叫嚣的欲望令他无意识地追求与梦中相同的快感。<br/>——想要被贯穿，被填满。<br/>蓝湛亦是被江澄吸得头皮发麻，听到道侣这般索求，他未必不想直接深入，可到底是怕弄疼江澄，所以还是缓慢插入着。<br/>江澄觉得自己被磨得不行。明明自己已经如此索求，可对方动作仍旧缓慢，惹得他深处瘙痒却不得解。<br/>蜜液一阵一阵淋在蓝湛的阴茎上，与此同时温热的肉壁也紧紧吸着肉柱，像是咬住了何种珍馐一般不舍得放开。<br/>下身愈发灼热，若是再不得缓解，江澄甚至认为自己即将爆体而亡。<br/>借着微弱的灯光蓝湛看见江澄小腹处的浅红色花纹颜色愈发鲜艳，回忆起来当这个纹路颜色发生变化时会对被诅咒者产生怎样的影响。<br/>——它会令影响被诅咒者的思绪，让被诅咒者的身体完全敞开，只留下性欲望。<br/>江澄显然是不知道这个效果的，否则他不会就这样毫无反抗的沦陷于爱欲之中。<br/>“蓝湛，蓝湛……快点给我……”江澄湿着眼睛看向蓝湛，嘴里忍不住的索求。<br/>蓝湛这下终于坚持不住了，咬牙掐紧江澄的腰，狠狠一下插进花穴最深处，没有感受到任何阻碍。<br/>“啊啊！”突如其来的充实感让江澄止不住颤抖，没有任何的痛感，也没有任何异样感，仿佛进入到他身体里的物事生来就应该属于他一般，于是带给江澄的就只有舒适与快感。<br/>蓝湛也被夹得舒服得紧，他原以为插入女穴会令自己感觉异样，却发现只要对象是江澄，怎么样他都可以。<br/>“难受？”蓝湛插入后没急着动作，沉声问道。<br/>江澄低低“呜”了一声后摇摇头，伸手绕上蓝湛的颈脖，扭了扭腰：“还不够……”<br/>虽说蓝湛心理早有准备，却仍然没料到这淫纹的效果会如此强烈，他不禁砸嘴，一贯冷着的脸竟有几分要崩坏的迹象。<br/>所幸他早就有意识地在江澄寝房下好了隔音咒，任由江澄如何胡言乱语，能听到的也就只有房中二人。<br/>蓝湛轻哼了一声，在身下人动情的邀请下开始了动作。<br/>也不知蓝湛为何能好似无师自通一般九浅一深地抽插着，江澄随着蓝湛插入的深浅呻吟声规律的变化。<br/>没有刻意去寻找的敏感点在蓝湛几次插入下被顶了个实，江澄觉着像是雷电自天灵盖劈入身体一般，身体止不住颤抖。<br/>蓝湛被忽然紧收的湿热花穴夹得吸了口气，待缓过劲儿来以后福至心灵的对着江澄那一点狠狠研磨。<br/>敏感点被无休止刺激着，过分的快感让江澄内心无比想要逃跑，身体却忍不住渴望被更用力的穿透。他感觉眼前白光不停闪烁，津液因双唇无法合拢而从嘴脸淌出，比梦里还要恐怖的快感让他甚至连一声呻吟都无力发出。<br/>这时蓝湛的大手抚上江澄身前那根因情动而全然挺立的阴茎，过分的刺激让江澄止不住摇头拒绝，却被蓝湛开始上下撸动的动作惹得丢盔弃甲，全然卸了力气。<br/>不受控制溢出的泪水模糊了江澄的眼睛，他看不清身上人的表情，心中却忍不住想了解对方现在的状态，于是江澄费劲力气伸出手绕到对方颈脖上，一边承受着对方的深入浅出一边断续道：“蓝…湛……吻我……呜！”<br/>一个吻很快落了下来。江澄努力睁大眼睛试图看清对方的神情，却被对方给予的深吻、撸动以及深入的三重双重夹击惹得连回应对方的亲吻都做不到。<br/>阴茎在情欲的推动下很快泄了精，江澄眼前白光直闪，腰部不自觉弓起，连带着花穴几分收缩，又吐出几口清液。<br/>他隐约看到了蓝湛的眼睛，眼神与平日里的平静如水相去甚远，仿佛被扔了一块石头，从此一石激起千层浪。而扔下那块石头的，便是江澄。<br/>“可还好？”不知独自在漫长的情欲里沉浮了多久，江澄听见蓝湛道。<br/>身体的热度似是下去了一些，却离得到缓解还差那么一步。<br/>对方的巨大在江澄的湿热内停下动作，江澄眼神迷离地看向蓝湛，顺从着内心无可抑制的贪婪道：“忘机，你动一动。”<br/>江澄平日多直呼蓝湛大名，此时忽然一声“忘机”，听得蓝湛一阵气血上涌，同时无尽的欲望又向下腹涌去。<br/>敏感的身体察觉到埋在内里的炽热又胀大一分后，江澄不自觉张着嘴呼气，让自己适应这莫名又大了些的欲望。<br/>其实哪有什么“莫名”，不过是罪魁祸首毫不自知罢了。<br/>被胀大的肉茎刺激到的花穴又一次吐出蜜液，毫无保留地淋撒在肉茎之上，蓝湛被这一阵湿热浇得头皮发麻，深吸一口气后掐住了江澄的腰，沉声道：“莫要浪费了。”说完便再次抽动起来。<br/>与先前那次九浅一深的温柔不同，这第二回的侵略凶狠得不行，次次皆是捅入最深处。<br/>“啊…啊！蓝湛、忘机……嗯啊！太深…太、深了…啊啊！”强烈的攻势让江澄猛摇头，想逃开却奈何被侵略着他的敌人死死抓住腰部，被迫接受对方猛烈的侵入。<br/>每被顶至深处就会一阵收缩的蜜穴把蓝湛的肉根吸得舒服，蓝湛得了趣，同时也被怀里人顺从的承受惹得恶向胆边生，于是在一次顶入之后将江澄环抱而起，令对方跨坐在自己胯间。<br/>“啊啊啊！不……更、更深了……忘机……呃啊、嗯……”江澄一声惊叫过后整个人瘫软在蓝湛怀里。因姿势而被更往深处探索的花穴又泛出一股爱液，把蓝湛泡的舒服，他暂时没有进一步动作，而是在江澄耳边厮磨道：“阿澄，好多水，我好喜欢。”<br/>江澄头晕脑胀的有些难以接受蓝湛话中内容。身下巨物的存在感过于庞大，被情欲控制的他甚至有些不满对方的暂停，用花穴主动吸了吸那肉柱，结果反是酥得江澄自己身体又软了一分。<br/>蓝湛无声吸了口凉气，还留有理智的他忍不住去想自己这道侣在清醒过后会害臊成何种模样。<br/>才随意一想蓝湛就觉着对方可爱得不行，他双手钳在怀中人的腰间，用自己的大力摆弄江澄在肉茎上起落。<br/>每落下一次江澄便被顶得浑身颤抖，蓝湛却不给他反应的时间，前一阵酥麻还未过去，后一阵便猛烈袭来。<br/>呻吟被愈演愈烈的快感打得支离破碎，不留余情的进攻令早已失了防御的身子土崩瓦解，再次被推上顶峰的瞬间，一阵汹涌热浪便从深处奔腾而出，江澄意识被冲击得逐渐模糊，身体却还在潺潺流着水。<br/>可仍未得到精液滋养的花儿哪怕高潮两次亦不感到满足，哪怕已被顶弄得酸软内里却还充斥着欲求。<br/>江澄从来没有哪一天如此恐惧于蓝家人的忍耐力。<br/>分明他不止女穴，就连阴茎方才都随着蓝湛的肏弄再次喷精，为何蓝湛这人却还是未泄过一次身？<br/>不过这些都是江澄从晕厥中清醒后才有的想法，现在的江澄意识涣散，压根集中不起精神冒出任何想法。<br/>看出怀中人意识正在消散，蓝湛轻柔的让对方再次躺会床上，吻上那张止不住津液的嘴，身下再次律动起来。<br/>一声声反射性的呜咽被堵在喉中，江澄承受着对方炽热的进出，终于在几十次抽插后感受到一股不属于花穴的液体填充在身体里，受到冲刷的穴肉禁不住刺激，阵阵痉挛。<br/>腹前淫纹处发出的热量在花穴得到微凉液体的浇灌之后开始消退，江澄理智在此时稍有恢复，第一时间心想：初日便如此，接下来几日岂不……<br/>还未能完整的想下去，江澄便阖上了眼，沉沉睡去。</p><p>蓝湛在泄完精约莫一炷香时间后才将自己的热根撤出江澄身体，确认好蜜穴已全然吸收了精液并且不再动情流水后将陷入深睡的江澄横打抱起，看到对方腹间原本由七片花瓣所组成的大岩桐花纹此刻已少了一辦，俯下头轻吻了一下江澄哭红的眼角。<br/>“辛苦了。”蓝湛对熟睡的人轻声道。<br/>给江澄清洗干净身子，将人轻放回换好了新床褥的榻上后，蓝湛又在浴房里自己释放掉因看到道侣满身痕迹的模样而再度挺起的欲望后，才清洁好自己躺到对方身边。<br/>一夜无梦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>